The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Meteor Yellow’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Joy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,627), the new cultivar is much shorter and has darker yellow inflorescences.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Pineapple Sundae’, the new cultivar is shorter and has smaller cones and ray florets which are held more horizontally.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. yellow ray florets and yellow orange disc florets,        3. ray florets which are held mostly horizontally,        4. a short, mounding habit with excellent stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.